Regrets
by Rathalos156
Summary: Weiss realizes all of her regrets that lost her the one she loved most. Jaune Arc


Regret's _Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

 **This is my take on Weiss' jealousy and regrets if Jaune and Pyrrha got together after the dance. I always found jealous Weiss stories that always involved Ruby or Blake for whatever reason but almost no Jaune. And if there was It wasn't always good and gave me cringe's everytime I read one line. So I decided to do one myself as it is frustrating to read regretful and jealous Weiss stories that aren't that good. And also there's not enough of these stories that are like that. So yeah, Read and Review, now onto the show!**

I don't know how this happened, how I became a crying mess here in my room, thinking of the man I loved, the man that was in love with someone else all because of me. Jaune Arc. Well, you might be wondering 'What do you mean the man you loved was Jaune didn't you hate him?'. Well to answer your question, I did hate him at first. He had shabby and annoying pick-up lines and one-liners, he kept calling me a "Snow Angel" I didn't like the name at the time, and he kept asking for dates and to give him a chance. He was persistent and didn't know when to give up and I thought he was just like all the others that tried to woo me. So I decided that I've had it, I gave the harshest, degrading, and insulting rejection that I ever gave the guy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking to the cafeteria, about to join my team for lunch when the blonde dunce of JNPR, Jaune Arc came and greeted me with an absolutely idiotic smile, that I just wanted to wipe off that face of his. "Hey, Snow Angel! How are you today?" Jaune said with this aura of innocence and adoration. I knew it was fake, all of this guy's adoration, I knew it was fake just like all the others that tried to be with me just for my family name. He didn't belong here ever since I found out that he cheated his way to Beacon I just knew that he didn't belong. I was half-tempted to go up to Professor Ozpin and reveal him as the fake he is. But my team stopped me, and I decided to give him another chance after they convinced me to._

 _"*sigh* What do you want Jaune?" I asked knowing full well what he was gonna ask. "Well, I was wondering if I could take you to the dance this evening if you accept of course." He said with that damn smile of his. Ugh! It was disgusting with how far he was gonna go just for him to take advantage of my name. That was when I decided that enough was enough, I have had it with this blundering fool trying to woo me just for my name._

 _"OKAY, THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT" I shouted with all the venom and hate I could've mustered. "I don't want to go to the dance with you, I don't want to go on a date or anything else you have in mind alright you idiotic imbecile!". Jaune's face looked a little hurt but he could have been faking it so I went further and further._

 _"Did you really think I would go out with such a pathetic huntsman-in-training like you, hah, I'd sooner do that with a Beowolf than you! Your the weakest one out of all of us and you don't even belong here, Your combat skills are below average, you can't even fight a single Grimm without your teammates. I bet even your parents are pathetic with someone like you being their so-"_

 _*SMACK!*_

 _I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and saw Jaune's hand outstretched telling me that he just slapped me. I looked up ready to chew him out for what he just did, but I froze when I saw his face. His face was devoid of all emotion, his eyes cold as steel, but you could see faint traces of tears trailing down from his eyes._

 _"You can berate and belittle me. You can make fun of me behind my back. But If I hear you disrespecting my parent's and my family. I won't hesitate to kill and put you in harm's way, **Ms. Schnee**." Jaune said with a cold and calm fury. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

After that, I thought he was bluffing even if he did slap me. How wrong was I. After that incident happened, I went back to my team with them being curious about my red cheek, I waved them off saying that it's fine that it was just me being careless and accidentally hitting the wall by mistake. When we got there JNPR was there as well, Jaune was talking animatedly with the Pyrrha, with her smiling contentedly now that Jaune was pouring all his attention to her. As Jaune noticed me, I was expecting for him to be the same after what happened, again I was wrong as he completely ignored me for the Spartan before him looking at her as if she was the greatest thing that ever walked the earth, looking at her with absolute adoration and love and she just blushed and sighing dreamily. I hated it. I. HATED. IT. I didn't know why I did at the time but I was so blind and foolish that I thought that I was just feeling under the weather. When the day of the dance came, I thought that with my date Neptune and Jaune not asking me for a date or anything since it's the dance that I thought that I would be happy. I was happy in a sense, at least until Jaune came in with _her_.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was at the dance just sitting and minding my own business with Neptune but the guy was... a little boring. Sure at first he seemed interesting to me at the time since he looked charming and handsome, but was I wrong. He doesn't look at me like I'm there and if another girl would come by he would leave and start flirting like no tomorrow, he doesn't look at me like **he** does. I admit I do kinda miss how the goofball treated me until the incident. Believe it or not, Neptune didn't actually accept my invitation first. I just found out from my team and Neptune that Jaune was the one that convinced him to accept my invitation to the dance, which I didn't believe at first since they could just be saying that but when I heard that he didn't even know that I was the heiress for the SDC, I was shocked and guilt-ridden as I really thought he was just after me for my name. All the noise suddenly stopped as the door to the ballroom opened and out came two people that looked like royals if we didn't know who they were. Pyrrha was wearing a red dress that hugged all her curves just right with a slit in one of its sides showing off her legs, her circlet, and red high heels with bronze accents and Jaune... Jaune was wearing the noblest looking tuxedo of white, gold, and silver, with his hair neat and tidy, his blue sapphire eyes filled with happiness and joy, and a smile adorning his face as if he was the luckiest man in the world. He looked like a prince ready to dance with his princess. I actually saw someone else that day, not the goofy and adorkable knight that I thought only wanted me for my name, but someone that I could have spent my entire life with. I saw him looking at Pyrrha with nothing but pure happiness and content. I felt my heart ache and hurt whenever I looked at him, I couldn't believe my eyes that he really got over me, but he did and it really hurt me and I didn't know why. I got up to talk to him since I was bored and my date was still flirting with all the other girls and it was my chance for me to apologize for the harsh rejection that I gave him the other day. As I got closer, I saw the two talking about something, until Pyrrha shot up and did something that made me go back to my seat. She kissed him. And my heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, with the kiss replaying in my head like a nightmare you couldn't wake up from._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everything went wrong for me afterward. After the dance( **A/N: Okay, before you get confused here, the breach, attack of Beacon and everything else that happened afterward never happened in this fic)** I was able to apologize and became his friend again after he forgave me, but things weren't the same for me anymore. Whenever we ate lunch they were together, whenever they were alone they would kiss and laugh looking at each other with pure love in their eyes. It wasn't the same anymore and I started feeling strange to the new couple. Every time they were together my heart would ache, I would start picturing myself with Jaune instead of Pyrrha, I'd get angry at all the little things that they'd do without a valid reason. It was our third year and they were still together, Jaune got a lot better rising up the ranks of the academy and becoming one of the top students and fighter, Pyrrha's teachings and training not getting in the way of their relationship, It irritated me way too much, to be honest. Jaune and Pyrrha became the perfect couple, while I broke up with Neptune when I couldn't take his cheating ways anymore. Few more weeks this had happened repeatedly, until that fateful day... the day my heart broke... the day I realized I fell in love with Jaune... and the day I regret every rejection I ever gave him when I lost my shining knight.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Again we were in the cafeteria, just lounging about and talking while I kept thinking about Jaune and his relationship. I mean seriously what did Pyrrha ever see in him that I couldn't. I mean, sure he is very handsome especially with his luscious golden locks of hair, his deep sapphire eyes that you could get lost into, his kind and caring nature, his incredibly muscled physique he got from training that any girl would drool ove-agk! stop it, Weiss, you're doing it again. "eiss... Weiss!" a voice shouted snapping me out off my thoughts. Ruby was looking at me with concern, heck everybody looked at my face thinking something was wrong as I wasn't usually like this and it was weird for them. "Uh... are you alright? You just started to space out and everything after a while, Weiss" Ruby asked concerned over my behavior. "I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all, really," I replied with fervor. all of a sudden Pyrrha came and sat down right next to Jaune's empty chair. "Hey, have you guys seen Jaune cause I haven't seen him all morning." I glared at her as she said Jaune's name, it should be me saying it affectionately like that, not her. Crazy right, me Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, one of the ace members of Team Rwby, jealous of Pyrrha over a guy. Well, it's not really that crazy, without him constantly badgering me for dates, I found myself missing him, his nickname for me "snow angel" started to sound like an honest compliment, his once scraggly body now muscular but lean, his annoying smirk was now an enchanting smile. But, I realized this a little too late as after the "Incident" he only calls me by my first name or "Ice Queen", I was hurt by it but not too bad at first, he then started to pour all his attention to Pyrrha, and his enchanting smile only directed at Pyrrha, never at me anymore. I missed his attention but dismissed it as some kind of psychology thing, but it never ended. Every time he would look at Pyrrha, my heart would ache, every time he kissed her, I would wish I was in her place instead, Every time I see them together, I get thoughts of him being mine instead of hers. I realized it at some point, I fell for the goofy knight of Beacon and I even started having dreams of him every night just me and him and our kids but it would always end with a red-furred Beowolf with bronze bone armor covering it with green eyes. I always have this dream and wake-up right as the Beowolf attacked. After that, I took this as blossoming affection for the knight. And started pursuing him at least secretly. Anyway on to the story."No, I haven't seen him since Dust Class" Ruby said, while everyone nodded and agreed. All of a sudden, the doors opened with Jaune coming to the cafeteria with an acoustic guitar slung over his back with a wide smile on his face. He then got on one knee and started strumming to Pyrrha with an upbeat rhythm. Then he sang._

 **( _Kid in love by Shawn Mendes_ )**

 _And I know that we just met_  
 _And maybe this is dumb_  
 _But it feels like there was something_  
 _From the moment that we touched_  
 _'Cause, it's alright, it's alright_  
 _I wanna make you mine_

 _The way you're lightin' up the room_  
 _Caught the corner of my eye_  
 _We can both sneak out the back door_  
 _We don't have to say goodbye_  
 _'Cause, it's alright, it's alright_  
 _To waste time tonight_

 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Oh, baby_  
 _If this is what it's like falling in love_  
 _Then I don't ever wanna grow up_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Oh, baby_  
 _It'd be cool if it's the two of us_  
 _But I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _'Cause I got it all_  
 _Oh_  
 _And I got it all_  
 _But I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _Said, your place is kinda cozy_  
 _Your 'rents are out of town_  
 _Baby, there's no pressure_  
 _But if you're down, I'm down_  
 _'Cause, it's alright, it's alright_  
 _Just start tonight_

 _If you're feeling kinda crazy_  
 _Turn down the lights_  
 _We can take our time_  
 _Do whatever you like_  
 _It's alright, it's alright_  
 _I wanna make you mine_

 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Oh, baby_  
 _If this is what it's like falling in love_  
 _Then I don't ever wanna grow up_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_  
 _Oh, baby_  
 _It'd be fine if it's the two of us_  
 _But I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _'Cause I got it all_  
 _Oh_  
 _And I got it all_  
 _And I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _'Cause I got it all_  
 _Oh_  
 _And I got it all_  
 _But I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _You make me feel like I got it all, yeah_  
 _And you make me feel like I'm just a kid in love_  
 _And you make me feel like I got it all_  
 _And you make me feel like I don't ever wanna grow up_

 _Maybe we're just kids in love_  
 _Maybe we're just kids in love_  
 _Oh baby_  
 _If this is what it's like falling in love_  
 _Then we don't ever have to grow up_  
 _Maybe we're just kids in love_  
 _Maybe we're just kids in love_  
 _Oh baby_  
 _When we're alone and it's the two of us_  
 _I can't get enough_

 _I've got it all, yeah_  
 _I've got it all, yeah_  
 _And I've got it, and I've got it all_  
 _And I've got it, and we've got it all_  
 _And I've got it, and I've got it all_  
 _But I don't ever wanna grow up, ooh yeah_

 _As he finished with him still kneeling, Pyrrha was crying tears of joy for who his dedication was for and for the song. Almost everyone was shocked that he could sing well now because he didn't really sing that well before. Jaune then took something out of his pocket. A small blue box. No. No. No. NO! This can't be happening?! Please tell me this is not happening! "Pyrrha Nikos, my beloved girlfriend, and lover" Jaune said lovingly. Pyrrha's face flushed but she was still crying tears of joy with a wide smile on her face replied with:"Yes, Jaune..." Jaune smiled a little bit wider with tears in his eyes. "I ask you, with everyone here as my witness with what I'm about to do, to make me the happiest man alive..." He then opened up the blue box showing a silver ring with a small beautiful diamond decorating the crown. It was a wedding ring. "... And marry me once we graduate if you accept."_

 _Silence ensued soon after, everyone being practically speechless not knowing what to say. Then they realized that Jaune just proposed, they then looked at Pyrrha's reaction she was covering her mouth this time with her eyes wide and tears flowing freely. After four seconds passed she suddenly exclaimed her answer "YES! YES! YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU JAUNE!" she then ran up to him and gave him a hug and a searing kiss on the lips. Everyone then started celebrating, all except for me. I was crying, sobbing, and broken-hearted feeling more pain than what Neptune did to me._

* * *

Now I'm here crying in my room as I realize that I would always be alone and I would never have the man I loved. I realized that this was my fault and It couldn't have been anybody else. They say, "you don't know what you've got till it's gone" the truth is I knew what I had, I just didn't think I'd lose it.

Now I'm in my room thinking of all of my...

 **Regrets**


End file.
